Dee (Video Game)
Dee is an original character who first appeared in Bonnie's story of the "400 Days" DLC for The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Dee's life before or as the apocalypse began except she was married to Leland. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Bonnie's Story" starts off with Leland flirting with Bonnie while talking, mentioning that he and Dee found Bonnie while she was using drugs, they helped her to deal with it. After Dee shows up, Leland and Dee start arguing, this causes that Bonnie, Leland, and Dee get attacked by Stephanie, Clive, and Roman because Dee stole supplies from them. While running away, Bonnie gets shot. Leland was to help her but Dee convinces him to run away into a cornfield. After running through the field, Bonnie hides behind a tractor, attempting to hide from their pursuers, when minutes later Dee attempts to approach her. Bonnie accidentally hits Dee thinking she was one of the attackers, Bonnie can try to apologize, but in the end Dee shows how much she disliked Bonnie, since she ignores Bonnie's attempts to explain why she reacted with violence and calls her a "bitch" and "just a junkie". Death Killed By *Herself (Caused) The entire situation revolving around her death was sparked by her theft of the other group's medical supplies and one of their flashlights, therefore making Dee the cause of her own death. *Bonnie (Accidental) While hiding from the people who shot her, Bonnie grabs a piece of rebar and, believing her to be one of the attackers, hits Dee in the head with it, breaking her skull. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dee has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Bonnie Dee and Leland found Bonnie during a period in which she was fighting an addiction to drugs. They nursed her back to health and have stuck together as a trio ever since. One rainy afternoon, Dee catches Leland and Bonnie off guard hiding from the rain under a tree and asks what they were talking about. No matter what answer Bonnie gives her, Dee will react with doubt, but let the subject drop. Despite that, Dee and Bonnie chat over Dee lending Bonnie her nail polish. However, Dee is angered when Leland calls Bonnie "darlin'" and calls out both of them for possibly flirting with each other ("I know what side your bread is buttered on. Yours, too."). When the three of them are being chased by other people carrying guns, Bonnie falls behind. Dee prevents Leland from helping her by pulling him away. Even so, Dee does care about not wanting to leave Bonnie on her own, and tries to search for her in the cornfields while carrying a flashlight. Unable to see Dee in the dark, Bonnie mistakenly believes she is one of the members of the group chasing her, and hits her over the head with a rebar. Stunned, Bonnie frantically apologizes and explains what happened. As Dee lays dying, her own subconscious hatred for Bonnie comes bubbling to the surface. Leland *Leland is married to Dee, but is attracted to Bonnie. Dee has her own suspicions about her husband's infidelity, and goes as far as to refer to Bonnie as his "girlfriend". Leland and Dee constantly get into arguments and disagree about things. Despite it all, Leland does care a great deal for Dee, and is emotionally devastated upon seeing her dead body. He wishes to bury her, though there is not enough time and instead just says his final goodbyes. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *In the beginning of Bonnie's story, Dee finds the pair under the water tower, and shows them a bag she "found." Refusing to say whether or not there were people nearby caused a group to come after them. It is revealed in Shel's arc (236 days in) by Roman that Dee had stolen a large amount of medical supplies and one of their flashlights during the events of Bonnie's arc (220 days in). *If the player does not move quickly enough, Dee will kill Bonnie with the flashlight. This could be because Dee mistakes Bonnie for one of the attackers. However, since she has a flashlight it seems less probable that such error would be made. It may be possible that Dee had decided to search for Bonnie with the intentions of killing her, as Dee believed Bonnie was intending to make advances torward Leland and straining her relationship with him. *Dee is one of many characters to be betrayed by a loved one in The Walking Dead. For more information, see Themes: Betrayal. **In her case, she was paranoid about Leland cheating on her with Bonnie. *Dee is the second known survivor to be mistakenly killed by an ally, the first being Doug. **In her case, she is struck in the head with a rebar. *She is one of the few characters whose fate and killer can't be chosen, in her case, her head is smashed by Bonnie with a rebar, cracking her skull. *It is unknown whether or not Dee would have reanimated, as her skull was broken. It remains unspecified, so it could therefore be assumed that Dee eventually reanimated. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Deceased